


S Is For Sleepless Nights

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: James and Mason: One shots and Ficlets [3]
Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: Marlowe Conrad won't let her parents sleep one night.





	S Is For Sleepless Nights

On a cool night in the house of James Conrad and Mason Weaver, the new parents were trying to get some sleep but their daughter was busy crying over the baby monitor.

“Oh god, why won’t she just shut up?” Mason asks her husband with an irritated tone.

“She’s a baby hon, that’s what babies do, especially newborns.”

“Well we’ve checked her diaper, I’ve tried feeding her and she wasn’t hungry and I’m just exhausted.”

“I know. How about I go and check on her and if she is still irritable I will just comfort her until she falls asleep.”

“But you have to train more trackers tomorrow.”

“It’ll be fine. I’ve worked on little sleep before, in much more dangerous situations than the Monarch facility.”

He sits up and kisses her lips before getting out of bed and walking into the room next to theirs. He turns on the light switch and walks to the brown crib where his normally happy daughter was a demanding and nappy filling monster. He picks her up and feels her diaper and it was damp.

He changes his daughter’s diaper and he walks around the room, bouncing her every fifteen seconds until she stops fussing and he puts her back into her crib before finally leaving the room.

When he gets back into bed Mason nestles into his body.

“She ok?” she asks sleepily.

“She’s asleep. Just needed a nappy change.” He told her kissing her cheek before they both fall asleep.


End file.
